Michael Salinger
Michael Salinger (born March 2, 1962) is an American poet, slam poet, and academic. Life Salinger was born in Euclid, Ohio.Michael Salinger, Poetry Tag Time. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. He began performing his poetry in the mid-1980s in and around Cleveland, Ohio, at venues such as the Pearl Road Auto Wrecking Junkstock festivals, created by Daniel Thompson, and Macs Backs paperbacks in the eclectic Coventry neighborhood. He gravitated into the poetry slam scene by default as it was just starting to take hold. His stage appearances became more elaborate taking cues from the Dada movement and eventually began involving a cast of characters and makeshift scripts and stage directions resulting in the performance art troupe The Nova Lizard Project during the late 1980s and early 1990s. During this time he married and had two children. He was an early participant in the National Poetry Slam and a board member of Poetry Slam Inc., and is director of the organization's summer writing and performance conference. Salinger was a member or coach of the team representing Cleveland at the National Poetry Slam a dozen times, making 2 finals stage appearances. He also emceed the individual finals competition of the National Poetry Slam on several occasions. He is the author of teacher professional books and a frequent speaker at teacher conferences and in schools in the U.S. and abroad where he uses performance poetry as a means to better literacy and comprehension skills. He is the founding director of Poetry Slam Inc.'s Poetry Crosstraining Conference - a writing and performance seminar held on the campus of SUNY Oneonta the last week of June. Salinger is the founding instructor of the Slam U program of the Playhouse Square Foundation in Cleveland, Ohio, the second largest performing arts institution after Broadway. Here students learn writing and performance skills and have the opportunity to represent the city at Brave New Voices, the youth national poetry slam. Salinger lives in Ohio with children’s author Sara Holbrook. Publications Poetry *''Big Machines and Wheeled Things''. Cleveland Heights, OH: Burning Press, 1986. *''RiZZ''. Cleveland Heights, OH: Burning Press, 1989. *''The One That Got Away''. Wee Albert Press, 1994.Michael Salinger, Cleveland Poetry Archive. DeepClevland.com, Web, Apr. 14, 2013. *''Sunday Morning''. Cleveland, OH: Burning Press, 1999. *''Neon''. Huron, OH: Bottom Dog Press (BGSU Firelands), 2002. *''They Call it Fishing Not Catching''. Mentor, OH: Collinwood Media, 2004. *''Stingray''. Whitmore Lake, MI: Wordsmith Press, 2007. *''A Bear in the Kitchen: New and collected poems''. Red Giant Books, 2013. Non-fiction *''Outspoken: How to improve writing and speaking skills through poetry performance'' (with Sara Holbrook). Portsmouth, NH: Heinemann, 2006. *''High Definition: Unforgettable vocabulary-building strategies across genres and subjects'' (with Sara Holbrook). Portsmouth, NH: Heinemann, 2010. *''High-Impact writing Clinics: 20 projectable lessons for building literacy across content areas'' (with Sara Holbrook). Thousand Oaks, CA: Corwin, 2013. Juvenile *''Well Defined: Vocabulary in rhyme'' (illustrated by Sam Henderson). Honesdale, PA: Wordsong, 2009. Edited *''From Page to Stage and Back Again'' (edited with Lucy Anderton & Regie Gibson). Whitmore Lake, MI : Wordsmith Press, 2004. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Michael Salinger, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Feb. 1, 2015. See also *Slam poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Michael Salinger profile & 3 poems at Cleveland Poetry Archive *Poetry ;Audio / video *Michael Salinger at YouTube ;Books *Michael Salinger at Amazon.com ;About *Heinemann Author's page *Michael Salinger Official website *Michael Salinger Official weblog ;Etc. *PSi Poetry Cross Training Conference Category:American poets Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Performance poets Category:Poets Category:Slam poets